Ready To Die
by Pink-Libra-Girl
Summary: He was ready to die. For his siblings. For his father. For his family. He was ready to die for them.


**Heeeello everybody! I know it has been long (Over 2 _months_? I'm actually ashamed!) sorry about that, and I know that I probably should update my stories instead (considering its been _way_ too long since I updated either one of them) but it's my birthday tomorrow ( _yay, I'm turning 18! :D_ ) or well, today, since its one in the morning... Anyway I thought I would post a oneshot as a little gift to myself (and to you reading this)! :D**

 **Besides, this idea has been bugging me for hours, so I had to write it down ;) I will, however, try to get on with the other updates soon too! I've written most of the upcoming chapter of both stories so I'm almost there!**

 **ENJOY! ;D**

* * *

He was ready to die. For his siblings. For his father. For his family. He was ready to die for them.

That he was sure of as the cold barrel of the gun was pressed against his forehead. He would die for them if he had too.

A part of him wanted to close his eyes, to hide away from the bitter truth that today might be the day he actually would that, but he kept them open. Staring at the man on the other side of the deadly weapon.

"You don't have to do this." the man said, his voice so gentle it made Chase sick. _He_ didn't have to do this?

"I'm not doing anything." Chase replied, a lot calmer that he thought he could. A lot calmer than he probably should. "You're the one holding the gun."

"Wow" the man chuckled, sending a shiver down Chase's spine. The man's dark, almost black, eyes stared into him as he continued with a smirk. "And you're as smart as everyone says."

Chase felt his hands twitch as anger washed over him. Who was this man to judge _him_? But years of being the youngest, shortest, smartest and overall easiest target of the siblings had taught Chase a thing or two.

"What do you want?"

"Oh, you already know that, Chase." the man replied, still smirking. "But I _will_ tell you what's going to happen. Either a) I put a bullet through your _brilliant_ brain" the man pushed the gun barrel harder against his skin as if to emphasize his words, causing Chase to flinch involuntarily. "or b) you'll be a nice little bionic freak and get your family here. Adam, Bree, _Donald Davenport_ , though you can leave out those other two if you like, I don't care about them. Oh, and you're free to chose about Douglas too."

Emotions - fear, rage, panic- crashed into Chase like the big waves of an tsunami as he fought to control them. He couldn't get his family involved, he couldn't let them get hurt. Even how much this man scared him, he couldn't let him get his hands on them. No. Matter. What.

"No." his voice only shook slightly as he closed his eyes, well aware that the madman with the gun could lose his temper any second. "I won't do it."

"WHAT did you say?" the gun was pressed even harder against his head as Chase could feel the tears begin to from. He took a deep breath and looked into the eyes of the man once again.

"NO."

That caused the man to snap as he jerked the gun back before it seconds later collided with Chase's face. The force causing the skin on his left cheek to split open and him to fall. Though just before he could hit the ground the man grabbed his shirt collar and yanked him up again, pressing the gun against the same spot on his forehead as before as he practically spit in his face.

"Listen to me you little twerp! You get them here now or I _will_ press this trigger!"

The man shook with exasperation as he took breath after breath to calm down again. Chase however just looked him dead in the eye and when he spoke his voice was steady and dangerously low, the complete opposite of the man's.

"Do it."

"Do it?! You might be _super_ human but I doubt you'll survive without a brain so... you'll die."

"Do it!" Chase repeated, raising his arms like saying: go ahead, give it your best shot. He knew he was pushing his luck, but by now the only thing that felt worse than die by the hands of this man was letting him anywhere near his family. He would die for them if he had to, no doubt. "What're you waiting for?"

The man's hand, and thereby the gun, started shaking with barely controlled anger.

"You want to die? That's it?!" the gun steadied again and was once more pressed firmly against Chase's head. There was a big lump in his throat now, to go with his stinging eyes and bleeding cheek. No, he didn't want to die. But he would. For his family.

"I -I won't give you m -my family."

"Oh, come on Chasey." Chase felt a stab at the heart as the oh so familiar and annoying nickname left the man's mouth. "Why don't we just cooperate here and then we can both survive this conversation."

"No." Chase said, shaking his head as a lone tear slid down his face. "No, I _won't_ do it. I _won't_ give you my family. Never."

As the man looked at him, his eyes were even more cold than before and the gun was, like before, pushed further against Chase's head.

"I _will_ get your family, Chase. Donald Davenport took everything from me and when you three bionic heroes got known to the world, well, let's just say that didn't make my life any better. So I will get my revenge, with our without you. Help me and you, maybe even your siblings, can live."

"If its Mr. Davenport you want, why do you need Adam and Bree?" Chase asked. He was grasping and he knew it. No way would he ever hand over his father to this man. But... if he could buy himself some time, maybe... maybe he could figure out a way to get away from here. And then the police could help him stop this guy and his family would be safe.

But how? He was trapped in an abandoned alley by a madman with a gun. And he wasn't Adam, he didn't have super strength to get him out of this situation, and he wasn't Bree, he didn't have super speed or invisibility he could use to escape, he was just Chase.

So he _did_ have molecular kinesis! If only he could...

Slowly, still keeping his eyes on the man, Chase twisted his fingers slightly, trying at the same time to figure out how and what was the best way to do this as-

The gun was pushed harder against his head to the point he was bending backwards.

"Don't. Even. Think about it." the man threatened, each word emphasized by a push of the gun. Then he sighed and stepped back, his eyes still glued on Chase, watching his every breath, as he held the gun a bit from him. "Now to answer your question... Like I said earlier, Davenport ruined my life. We don't need to get into too much details, but he completely and utterly destroyed it and I need to crushed him and any and every last hope he has. Yeah, sure, I'll kill him slowly and painfully, but that's not enough. He needs to see I have taken everything form him, like he did to me. But if he'll see I have his kids dead or alive, that's entirely up to you Chase."

The man paused a moment, letting his words sink in. "So, how are you gonna have it? Dead or _alive_?" he extended his hand showing Chase his cellphone.

"No, no, no. No! I won't! Take me instead! Take me and let them be!" The tears streamed down Chase's face as the emotions finally won and the words stumbled out of him. "Don't hurt them! Take me, I don't care! Please just- just take me!... Let them be... _Please_."

"Oh, how I wished it wouldn't have to end like this." the man sighed as he raised his weapon again. "I really do, but..." his finger moved to the trigger and Chase closed his eyes, ready to face the end.

"HEY!"

A loud -wonderfully yet awfully- familiar voice echoed through the alley, causing the man to jerk just as he pressed the trigger.

Chase screamed as the bullet dug into his body, causing his knees to buckle once again.

But just like before someone stopped his fall. He could feel arms wrap around him and hear an upset female voice speak distantly in his ear. He could see a lot of burred silhouettes too, moving around. And he heard voices -screaming, begging, laughing? And Chase could swore he heard the sound of sirens just before the world disappeared into darkness.

XxXxX

He could hear voices.

At least he thought they were voices. It was all so distant and slurred he wasn't sure, and the pain was distracting. It seemed to come from everywhere. No, not everywhere. His chest area, close to his right shoulder. A little bit in his left cheek too. But the pain was kind of distant too, though it still hurt a lot.

"- r. Davenport! How do you suppose- ... I mean- ... Just- "

The first voice he could make out was clearly upset. It was female, the same he had heard before the world had turned into this dark, blurred and distant reality. It was Bree.

"Just _look_ at him." she continued, her voice a lot weaker, and something told Chase she'd been crying.

"I know. But it looks a lot worse than it is. Trust me, he'll be fine." a voice replied. This one was male, calm - though still somewhat upset- and held the assurance and authority that could only belong to Mr. Davenport.

"You sure?" another male voice asked. Adam. Chase couldn't think of the last time he'd heard his older brother's voice sound so small. Adam was a big, loud guy with a personality and voice that matched that. This was the voice of the confused little boy who had once been afraid of his own shadow.

"Yes. And I'm sure he'll wake up any moment now." Mr. Davenport reassured and Chase imagined a small smile on his lips. The kind of smile that was assuring, but hid your own worries just below the surface.

"Yeah, you heard the doctor, of course he'll be fine." a third male voice agreed. Probably Douglas.

"Chase's a fighter." another voice -female, a bit older and more gentle- said. Tasha, Chase decided as he thought he felt a soft movement on his head. Though he wasn't sure. He wasn't really fully aware of everything yet, it was still a lot blurry and confusing.

"Leo!" Tasha suddenly exclaimed. Yeah, count on Leo to say or do something like that - whatever _that_ was, Chase hadn't really heard. But he felt like smiling, though the pain was starting to ache more and more, stopping those kind of wishes.

Focusing on the voices instead, Chase heard Leo this time.

"What? You know we all think it."

"Yeah, _but_ \- "

"Fine, forget I said something!" Leo blurted out before Tasha could start lecturing him. "Who was, is, that guy anyway?"

"A man about to be locked away for a _long_ time." Mr. Davenport answered coldly, before sighing. "But once upon a time he- "

Though before any real explanation could be given the pain got too much and Chase felt a groan escape his lips.

"He's waking up!"he heard an excited voice -not really sure who- call out as he felt someone grab his hand and someone touch his leg as another one said something about the lights as he tried to pry his eyes open just to be blinded, causing him to groan again.

"Chase?" someone - Adam he thought- asked as Chase opened his eyes again. "You okay, Chasey?"

Chase flinched at the old nickname as he blinked a few times. Then suddenly the blurriness disappeared and he could see again. And he saw his whole family there Adam, Bree, Leo, Mr. Davenport, Tasha, Douglas. Everyone.

XxXxX

Some moments and a lot of assuring -from both Chase and the others- later, plus some more of the doctor's pain medicine, Chase was all warm and fuzzy inside as Tasha declared that he needed to rest, and so did everyone else.

So everyone gave him a hug or two, and Bree and Tasha both kissed him on his uninjured cheek, before everyone but Mr. Davenport quietly left the room.

"Try get some rest, Chase." his father said as he too hugged him and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead - on the very same place a loaded gun had been pressed a few hours earlier- before he settled down in the closest chair, making no sign of planning to move anytime soon. "You sure gave us quite some scare today..." Mr. Davenport mumbled quietly, though Chase heard it.

But all he could do was smile and feel the love and gratitude towards his family as he closed his eyes.

He was ready to die. For his siblings. For his father. For his family. He was ready to die for them.

But he didn't. Not today.

* * *

 **So, did you like it?**

 **Reviews are always appreciated!**


End file.
